Traditionally, a receptacle connector is adapted to electrically mate with a mating electrical connector, such as a plug connector. The receptacle connector includes a body and a plurality of terminals received in terminal receiving passageways through the body.
When the plug connector is inserted in the receptacle connector, the connection between the receptacle connector and the plug connector must be sealed to prevent the intrusion of dust into the connectors since the terminals of the connectors are easily dirtied and degraded by dust. Therefore, a dustproof receptacle connector is needed urgently.